The Krabby Patty/Transcript
Episode 1: The Krabby Patty '' Transcript ''Los Santos Base of Operations, Vinewood November 7, 2015 (Mustang is hanging out at Michael De Santa's mansion) Michael: So kid, how'd that introduction into the Order go? Mustang: It went good. Michael: So, Captain, isn't it? Mustang: Yup. (Michael gets out his whiskey and also grabs a cola for Mustang.) Michael: Of course I'm aware of your age. Who else would I be getting this whiskey out for? (Tosses the cola to Mustang.) Jimmy: (From his room) Dad! We've got a problem! Michael: (groans) I'll be right up!! You better not be f-cking up the plumbing!! (Meanwhile in Bikini Bottom at the Krusty Krab, several soldiers break into the restaurant. They head for the vault, bust it open and take the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. The next day at the Chum Bucket....) Plankton: Krabby Patties! Come get your Krabby Patties here!! News Reporter: So how'd you start selling Krabby Patties here at the Chum Bucket? Plankton: Well, before Krabs went missing, he told me one last thing: if anything were to happen to him, sell the Krabby Patty!! By the way, we have free Bucket Helmets with every purchase. Reporter: Nice. (puts helmet on) (Plankton enters the lab.) Plankton: Well, hiring Merryweather worked out after all. Karen':' (Sarcasm) Really? I thought it wouldn't. Plankton: Without Krabs on the playing board, no one will..... Michael: (Busts in) HEY, PLANKTON!! GET OUT HERE, @$$H0L3!!! (Plankton returns to the dining room.) Michael: You're sell Krabby Patties, huh?! Plankton: Michael De Santa. That's right. I am! And with every buy, you get a Chum Bucket Bucket Helmet. Care for one. Michael: NO! If you think you can go ahead and once again taint the freedom and will of everyone in the Multi-Universe, I wasn't going to ignore that! Once I tell Princess Luna about you're doing, all this will be nothing but a wet fucking dream! Plankton: We'll see about that, Dr. Tattletale. (Presses a button.) Karen':' Now activating Mind Controlling Helmet Devices. (The helmets activate, all throughout half the Multi-Universe saying "All hail Plankton" in monotone.) Michael: The fuck is going on here? Plankton: (Puts on headset) Seize him, slaves!! (The slaves then come after Michael. Meanwhile in Los Santos.) Fluttershy(Human): '''Mustang, can you help me out with cleaning the filter in the fish tank here? '''Mustang: Yeah. (Walks up to the tank, takes the filter, takes it apart, and puts in a bowl of water) That good? Fluttershy: Yeah. That'll do. I'm sorry if you didn't want to do that. Mustang: No no no. Don't be sorry. It's what I do. (Mustang's phone rings and he answers it) Mustang: (On the phone) Yeah? Talk to me. Hey, Mr. Kahn. Yeah. Uh huh. Yup. What? You... you gotta be kidding me! How'd he? You know what? Only one guy knows how those work. Yeah. Get in touch with Princess Luna. What? Shit. Alright. I'm heading over to Murrieta Heights right now. Okay. Thanks. (Hangs up) Fluttershy: Who was that? Mustang: Kahn. An Executive that I drafted into the Order. Something's going on in the Multi-Universe. (Mustang gave Fluttershy a kiss before leaving. A few minutes later, in Murrieta Heights, Mustang arrives someone's doorstep.) ???: Yup. Come on in. (Mustang enters the house and meets with the owner, Lester Crest.) Lester: Hey, Mustang. About time you got here. Mustang: How'd you know I was coming? Lester: Kahn told me you where coming, so I decided to expect you. Mustang: Lester, we have a problem, we need to... Lester: Kahn already gave me the details. Plankton's doing the same thing he did 10 years ago. Only this time, he's got half the Multi-Universe under his control. And because of that and putting Michael into his control, he and his associates are producing more mind control devices at an industrial scale. Mustang: Shit. You can hack into those right? Lester: Yeah, only to render them useless for only 30 seconds! (Thinking) However..... Mustang: However? Lester: I did stumble upon the discovery of an Equestrian element that can break any kind of mind control. It was created by Avatar Wan approximately 10 millennia ago when he discovered the Multi-Universal travel methods. Mustang: So he created it before Equestria was founded nearly 2 millennia ago. Lester: Exactly. However the only way to get it is you need to be worthy of it. Some entity is holding a race from Bikini Bottom to Canterlot City to see who gets it. Mustang: I'm not as good for going days of non-stop driving. But I know who is... (Meanwhile at a garage in Bikini Bottom, a man by the name of Alex Taylor gets into a black 2010 Camaro and speeds off to the race start.) Alex: Hey Lester, where's the race starting at? Lester: The race begins at the Sea Needle. The race ends at Canterlot High. There are 150 other racers trying to take the prize, so keep an eye out for that. Alex: '''Got it. (Alex then makes his way to the Sea Needle. He starts hearing chatter on his Police Scanner. By the time he makes it to the Needle, he and the other racers are ambushed by Merryweather vehicles.) '''Alex: Lester, we've got Merryweather agents all over the place! Lester: Just get out of the county! DO NOT stop for anybody, not even those thugs that would wanna steal your car!! Alex: Yeah I heard that story!! TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Street Speedsters Category:Street Speedsters Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline